Quelque chose
by Xunaly
Summary: Il y a des mots que j'aurai aimé te dire, et de la pluie dans tes yeux. Si seulement tu savais combien...


* * *

**Quelque chose

* * *

**

Pour les auteurs,

_"Liquide jais qui lentement s'écoule,_

_Noircissant une page, noircissant une vie,  
_

_Continuant de tracer alors que le monde s'écroule...  
_

_La plume résiste là où tout périt."_

* * *

_Il y a des mots...que j'aurai aimé te dire..._

_.  
_

Du temps.

Il m'aurait fallut plus de temps.

Juste un peu...

.

Mais le temps n'y est plus maintenant.

De la plus cruelle des façons...de la plus simple, tu me l'as volé.

Ce temps.

.

Je le savais qu'il était possible qu'un jour tu...le savais aussi. Nous le savions tous les deux.

Mais j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai cru pouvoir l'oublier.

Ce temps, qui nous était compté.

.

Et dans mon désespoir j'aurai préféré pleurer ta mort, ce soir...

Non ton abandon.

Oui, j'aurai préféré que ce soit le destin qui t'arrache à moi, que je puisse le maudire.

Non te maudire.

.

Je ne peux crier à l'injustice, protester contre un de tes ordres.

Ma seule existence se résume à toi et tu as tout entrepris pour que tu me sois si indispensable.

Alors pourquoi maintenant m'éloigner ?

As-tu compris finalement ce que je n'ai de cesse de vouloir t'avouer ?

.

Mes paroles, ces friotures à demi-mots qui n'ont eu de sens que pour moi-même,

Ces regards voilés, ces frissons que je pensais bien trop discrets à tes yeux...

Les aurais-tu vues ?

Aurais-tu su enfin, ce qui me dégoûte et me réconforte ?

.

Et ce serait ainsi que tu fuis ma propre dégénérescence...

Tu es si cruel, moi qui t'es étais si fidèle.

Mais tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?

De ce désir qui me consume tout entier ou de moi-même, le seul à pécher ?

.

Il y a tant de fois où j'aurais pu mourir pour toi : par serment, par dette...par amour ?

Les trois.

Parce que tu étais "celui qui venait de l'extérieur".

Parce que tu étais mon protecteur.

Parce que tu étais mon protégé...mon amour ?

.

Ce mot te convient si peu, parce que tu ne l'es pas...mien.

Il me fait rire, et pourtant...pleurer tout autant.

Ainsi tu es mon amour ?

Je pense, n'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on appelle l'être que l'on chérie ?

Que l'on aime ?

.

Est-ce que je t'aime ?

Je pense, parce qu'il est là, seul, à me le rappeler...mon cœur, mon amour l'as-tu perçu derrière mes silences ?

C'est si étrange.

Tu me brises encore, et je t'aime encore.

Mais je dois dire que, malgré tout...ça fait sacrément mal.

.

_Il y a...de la pluie dans tes yeux...ou est-ce les miens...qui rient ?_

_.  
_

Dis, amour, peut-on mourir de déception ?

Ou dois-je attendre davantage qu'enfin on me l'ôte...

Ce temps en trop.

.

J'aurai voulu que tu meurs.

Que je puisse pleurer.

Que je puisse mourir aussi.

.

Es-tu rassuré désormais, amour ?

Je suis loin de toi, moi et ma folie...

Condamné à vivre, pour un autre que toi.

.

Il a tes yeux, tes beaux yeux braises...

Les tiens.

Il a ton visage, ses traits, leurs finesses...

Les tiens.

.

Il a aussi ton timbre de voix, ton caractère aussi...

Les tiens.

Mais ces cheveux châtains...ce ne sont pas les tiens.

Et encore moins les miens.

.

Il y avait eu toutes ces histoires mélancoliques de ces êtres que tu avais chéris et que je jalousais.

Il y avait eu toutes ces déceptions que j'avais espéré en secret pouvoir te faire oublier.

Mais elle je n'ai pas su t'en soigner...dans sa poche elle tenait son joker.

Elle t'a donné un fils, moi je ne le pouvais.

.

Il a tout de toi.

Un peu d'elle.

J'aime ses yeux.

Je déteste ses cheveux.

.

Amour, que vas-tu faire maintenant pour me fuir davantage ?

Qu'as-tu inventé de nouveau pour me faire taire ?

Crois-tu qu'en m'empêchant de parler, cela restera un rêve...?

Cette indécence qui me lie désormais à toi.

Et toi, tu as celle de me tuer peu à peu...sans jamais me porter le coup fatal.

.

Je n'attendais rien de toi, la vie avait su m'apporter la clé des rêves pour les y enfermer et les oublier.

La seule chose que je voulais, c'était de rester avec toi.

Je me serais tu, je n'aurais rien dis.

Ni pleurer, lorsque tu l'embrasses, tu l'appelles de ce murmure qui ne sera jamais pour moi.

Je t'aurai juste aimé...du regard, de l'esprit, de l'âme...du cœur.

.

Mais il semble que cela était déjà trop pour toi.

Il fut un temps où j'avais été la perle de tes yeux...

Maintenant tu as une femme, un fils...pourquoi voudrais-tu d'une ombre ?

J'avais eu mon temps et je n'avais pas su en profiter.

Ce temps...on me l'avait repris, de ta main.

.

Cruelle existence que la mienne,

Abandonné,

Sauvé,

Pour être abandonné de nouveau ?

Oui, tu avais osé.

.

Et ce sabre que j'avais tant levé pour toi...

N'est plus qu'un poids, un tas de ferraille pour lui.

Et ce sang que j'avais fait coulé pour toi...

Souille mes mains à jamais pour lui.

Parce qu'il n'était pas toi, et ne le serai jamais.

.

Je ne veux pas le protéger.

Je ne peux pas le protéger.

Tu veux m'éloigner, amour, tout en le préservant ?

N'as-tu pas compris, vu l'erreur dans cette belle équation ?

Je veux qu'il meure.

Je veux qu'il crève.

.

Tu crains la lueur dans mes yeux lorsque je ne vois que toi.

Pourquoi ne crains-tu pas celle présente lorsque je le vois, lui ?

As-tu peur de moi tout en pensant encore pouvoir m'accorder ta confiance ?

Ou crois-tu à mon amour déçu pour toi ?

Es-tu assez cruel pour penser que même ainsi abandonné, je t'aimerais trop pour ne pas le protéger ?

Mais tu as oublié que ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, mais toi.

.

_Si seulement tu avais...voulu savoir...si tu avais su...si tu savais...sais combien..._

_.  
_

Amour, sais-tu, les heureux ont ce qu'il veulent,

Les condamnés ont leur dernière volonté,

Mai moi ce que je veux je ne l'aurai jamais.

.

On m'a tout pris...tu m'as tout pris.

Le droit de vivre, de mourir, de sourire, de pleurer...

D'aimer.

.

Ces libertés que tu m'avais offertes...disparues, envolées.

Amour, sais-tu -ou oublié ?

Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler ?

.

Mon existence tout entière ainsi effacée...

Parce que je ne suis plus à tes yeux.

Et moi qui désormais ne peux plus avancer,

Je recule.

.

Je me perds dans ce passé aimé.

Mon enfance,

Mon adolescence,

Toutes deux passées à tes côtés.

.

Que sont-elles maintenant pour toi...à oublier ?

Rangées, classées, dans des tiroirs que tu ne ressortiras jamais ?

Dis, amour...

Vas-tu vraiment oser...m'oublier ?

.

Parce que moi je sais, que je ne le pourrais jamais.

Mon cœur résonne au son du tien.

Mon âme vibre pour la tienne.

Et quand je ferme les yeux un instant c'est ta respiration qui se superpose à la mienne...

.

C'est toi avec moi.

Nous.

.

Maintenant, c'est...

Rien.

.

Il y a des mots que j'aurai aimé te dire

Et de la pluie dans tes yeux.

Si seulement tu savais combien...

* * *

_Quelques petites notes : 'Jour, _

_Malheureusement pour vous je me devais de ne pas rester ainsi silencieuse dans mon coin pendant les vacances ! Et puis quand l'inspiration va, tout va ! _

_(D'ailleurs Naémir je te remercie pour ton dernier one-shot qui m'a grandement inspiré. Je suis désolée d'avoir repris ainsi une idée de base "le rejet" en la modifiant quelque peu, mais j'avais des fourmis dans les doigts et...Bah, comme d'habitude quoi ! Soit grand merci à toi pour cette subite poussée d'inspiration et d'envie qui m'a poussé à écrire.)_

_Sinon je désespère quelque peu. Suis-je l'une des rares à aimer le duo et la seule fanatique de ce duo sous la vision d'un couple (soit une créature étrange et bizarre qui fantasme sur un vieux trentenaite bien, bien tassé et un sale gosse) sur ce joli fandom ? Bien, mes excuses donc pour écrire de telles choses mais la motivation ne me vient que pour eux...-faudra faire avec ! _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même une agréable reprise des cours ? _

_(Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je n'allais pas me faire un plaisir de vous le rappeler ?)

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Samurai Deeper Kyo - appartient à "Tonton" Akimine Kamijyo !_ [Tonton on t'aime !!! Hem.]  
_


End file.
